Ramdomia The Rise and Fall Of Xelgon Darkheart
by The Ghost Child
Summary: Ramdomia is normaly a Kingdom of peace. Now the Kingdom of Frost has attacked them they have a resson to drop the peace belt. Read along the battles of Ramdomia and Frost. OC Story time line please enjoy
1. Xelgon's home town

This is a story about my FE country. Ramdomia and more importantly its hero Xel-Gon Darkheart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well this is the day I finish my beast blade set." Xelgon said getting out of bed and into his clothes when he heard a knock at his door. Xelgon came down the stairs and opened the door to see a wounded solder and let him in.

Solder clasped onto the ground bleeding badly out his stomach.

"Hold in man I'll get some herbs from my garden... Xelgon dashed out his back door and grabbed a herb and came back in through the door he came out from to see he was to late the solder had died to an arrow in the head and saw a man with a bow now aiming at him.

"You wouldn't kill an unarmed guy would'ya?" Xelgon secretly reaching for his house beast blade and black smiting hammer.

"Yes I would and if you hadn't noticed yet your at war with us" The man shot his arrow at Xelgon which he had barely dodged it and stabbed the man in the guy in the gut with his beast blade

"What the heck do you call that thing?!" The guy asked blood coming out of his mouth as he asked. Xelgon answered him.

"It's called a beast blade scum!" Ripping this beast blade out of the man's side and came to the front door to see his home town was a battle field. From what was normally a small town with few militia and general store and his black smithy was now a blockaded down the middle thankful his black smithy was on his home town's side of the blockade but was not so great he was not on that side. Xelgon sighed "This is just my luck" looking at the man's body."I think that will work "He picked up the body and put his sword into its holster strap which was on his back by this point and rushed with the body as a shield to block the on coming arrows as he come out. of his house rushing for his home town's side of the blockade almost making when a guy wearing heavy amour seemed to come out of nowhere in front of him lunging at him with a spear. Xelgon was hit on his arm and throw the man's body at hit gaining him enough time to cross over to his home town's side to see there was some solders along side with his home town Mitta. "If you guys need more weapons I'll get them from my smithy"

A Mitta man came up to Xelgon. ."You made it finally out of there man. They were about to torch it down to the ground."

Xelgon smiled. "It's time to open shop" Taking off the chains that kept his smithy closed and opening the doors to reveal bows, swords, axes, spears, magic tomes and his beast blades off in the corner. A swordsmen's jaw dropped. "Can we use those swords in the corner?"

Xelgon frowned. "No. Those are my side project which I'm now going to test in a battle."

The solders and what remained of the militia come in and stocked up on weapons staying clear of the beast blades as Xelgon picked them up and came outside to see a boy holding a bow firing off arrows at the invaders rushing at the blockade with near perfect aim. Xelgon came up to the boy. "Are you nuts?"

The boy laughed. "No. Just good"

Xelgon sighed." Someone's going to have at look after you and I'm guessing it's going to be me"

The boy said,"I'm Lex, The Archer."

Xelgon laughed. "Well I can see that Lex."

Lex asked, "Well what is your name?"

Xelgon answered. "Xelgon Darkheart, the Blacksmith"

An arrow whizzed by Xelgon's to see more archers enforcing the the enemy lines now on the move to the blockade. Solder Commander shouted, "Hold the lines men" Xelgon was waiting for the commander to give the order to attack when he clearly heard "CHARGE!!!!!" Then the militia forces charge into the enemy lines with spears clashing with swords, swords clashing with axes, axes clashing with spears, fire balls burning arrows as gusts of wind spells slashing the targets and the lighting striking down upon all sides and light and dark spells battled in the sky. Xelgon realized this was going to be a long war and charged into the enemy lines and swung his sword killing 5 men in a straight line in fount of him.

*Mean while at the Enemy Headquarters for the attack on the town of Larkona*

The Enemy Commander"They seem to holding there all. Now show no quarter!" A stray bolting spell crashed behind him giving him a awesome evil look before getting shot by five freakishly fast arrows to the chest and the decapitation by a Beast Blade.

Xelgon smiled. "Nice shooting Lex."

Lex smirked. "I could have made those arrows land all in the same spot if I wanted to Xelgon sighed" Well as least this battle is over"

This small scale battle was only the first of many for Ramdomia in this new found war.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own the normal FE characters! I just own the OCS in this story. Beast blades are my special 20 foot swords only usable by Xelgon because only he has the strength to hold them in one hand. Yes that's right there one handed swords you should see the great beast blades he's got.


	2. Castle Frost

Xelgon Darkheart: You know who started the war Between Ramdomia and Frost but who made there General and King to hate Ramdomia is out of our resources at the moment which is why I've asked Jaycen the ninja to fill us in on what we don't know.

Jaycen: Well I will post up the battles on both sides if that is what your asking Xelgon. So I'll give you the intro to the Frost General AKA Darkness Rage the Chaos Mage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness Rage wondered the halls of his castle late at night like he always does in his Black robe, black shirt, black gloves, black shoes complete with black hood and mask when he saw half a dozen men wearing Ramdomia solder uniforms which are Green and Purple and cast with out a tomes a fire, wind, lighting, dark, and light spells at them and murmured "How dare they try and take us down like cowered at night" then one of them spotted his and shot six well aimed arrows at him and shouted at his leader "Sir he's awake and fighting back!" and a large shadow became visible holding a Red great sword and smiled "Your to late Darkness I have already killed your wife and captured your kids so you better not try and find our hide out for if you do you won't see your darling son Mike and your lovely daughter Noglex" He and the archer and three other men left him there to check if what the man with the red great sword was true and was devastated when he saw it was true and decided to tell King Cold in the mooring.

*The next day in the meeting room*

Darkness sat down in his newly enchanted changing color chair which was now crimson with hate My lord King Cold Ramdomein Solders came and attacked us last night at my castle."

King Cold frowned at the news from Darkness Rage "So they got your kids and killed your wife too?"

Darkness nodded slowly and frowned

King Cold rubbed his chin "King Cross wouldn't attack us unless he was being controlled by a greater demon. But there has been a male dancer at his side until a few weeks ago when a saw a 'hypnotic' female dancer at his side and we have to go to war with Ramdomia to kill her and free his mind from her grasp. Also ready the troops of Alpha Force."

The King waved his mighty hand and A male Dancer walked in frowning "I'm glad one king paphers skill and talent over looks and charm which the new dancer Lora has over me. I am Jester the Dancing master at your command and I was King Cross's former dancer if your new in this room. Yeah I know you're here Prince Marko of Ramdomia"

He finished and a 18 year old boy reappeared and said " My fair king of frost you are right about the female dancer AKA Lora has taken control of my father's mind to the core but you don't have the kind of training the Ramdomia black smiths have at making weapons and tomes."

The king laughed at that news form the prince of Ramdomia "We have members and training with our solders just look at darkness rage here. He casts spells without tomes and he has his own magic which is the set only spells he uses a tome to cast."

Prince Marko's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sound of with out a tome.

Darkness Rage smirked "Indeed…it's been passed down from generation to generation in the Rage family….and I've had to say that to King Cold plainly of times Prince Marko of Ramdomia" He made a small ball of fire in his hand.

Suddenly a Guard entered the room and shouted "My lord were under attack. You must go to the…." The guard fell over with an arrow sticking out of the back of his head and a armored woman " You shall not get away!" She raised her lance and charged at King Cold who was already at the back door and said " Just try and get me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the drop out right there.


End file.
